Funny Looking Creatures
by wrackspurts-in-my-head
Summary: A Day in the Life of a Niffler


Funny Looking Creatures

It's got me locked in this enclosure again. How am I supposed to search and gather my treasure if he's going to keep me in here with all the other creatures? My ears twitch up as I hear and thumping noise above me. He must be coming down to check on us all again. He likes to talk to me in this gibberish that I don't understand. We aren't the same creature after all. If he were a niffler like me, he'd let me go hunt for my treasure. I have to give him credit though. He does seem to know my favorite food and he always leaves a bit of it when he comes to visit.

Today I have a plan. While he's visiting the other creatures and talking his gibberish to them, I'm going to slip out and into the shed so I can climb the stairs out into wherever we are. I watch carefully and while he is turned to the birdlike snakes that make too much noise for my taste, I make my move. I dash out of my little cave toward the shed. I turn back to see him making his way toward where I should be and I speed up, running full blast toward the stairs. I make it up the stairs and out into a room I know I've seen before just as I am hearing him scramble after me.

I dash into the hallway and my nose immediately senses treasure to my left. I follow the smell and tuck into a room to the side. I can hear that tall lanky creature slamming the box shut as he makes it into the room too. The box of treasure sitting up high on the table almost makes me forget that I'm being chased. I have to get as much treasure as I can before he finds me. I scale the leg of the table and begin stuffing the shiny treasure into my pouch. As I am reaching for the last piece, the door flings open and the creature stands there, smirking at me. I let out a squeal and jump down, diving underneath the bed. He can't reach me there. I have to suppress a laugh as I watch, backed up against the wall, as he tries desperately to reach me, the brown fur on this head getting rustled. He pauses in his efforts to take off his blue outer fur and tail, something I find to be completely unnatural. I use the moment and I break for it. I sling myself around the corner and back down the hallway, the lanky creature on my heels. I jump across pieces of furniture, gathering treasures as I go. I run into the other room where there are three more creatures, some using big pieces of treasure. The shiny circles are filled stuff that looks like food and I know I can't carry them. Instead, I jump into one of the cabinets. I snicker as the creature throws open cabinet doors, pulling things from them so that the contents crash on the floor. He's always one cabinet behind me. That is until I get too distracted laughing at him. As I throw myself out of the last cabinet, I expect to land on the floor. But I don't. I land right in the creature's long arms. He smiles at me, muttering more gibberish before his paws grasps my back feet and he swings me upside down. All of the treasure I've gathered starts falling out of my pouch. I think he thinks this is a game. That I want him to chase me and dump the treasure so we can start all over again. As fun as it is to see him run after me like a fool, I would really appreciate it if he didn't get rid of my treasure. After all, I worked hard to get it.

Once every last tiny piece of treasure falls to the ground, he pulls me back upright, holding me snugly so I can't run again. He begins walking back toward the box, surely to put me back in my little cave that I call home. Suddenly, I hear sound from behind us. The creature turns around, and I see another creature walking toward us. This one is smaller, with golden fur that curls around her face and brilliant teeth. Her outer fur and tail is pink instead of blue like the lanky creature's. She mutters some gibberish to the creature holding me and then smiles. Her paw reaches toward me and inside sits one of the pieces of treasure that I had gathered. I look between her and the treasure. She pushes it a little closer to me, and I reach my paw out hesitantly in case it is a trick. I take the treasure in my paws and hold it against my fur. When I am certain that she isn't going to take it from me and neither is the lanky creature, I tuck it safely in my pouch. She pats me on my head and the lanky creature turns to carry me back to the box. Maybe some of these funny looking creatures understand after all.


End file.
